wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996 album)
"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is the seventh Wiggles album. It was the first Wiggles Christmas album. The accompanying video was released on the October 13, 1997. Tracklist All songs are written by M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page and owned by EMI except where noted. #Have A Very Merry Christmas (J Field) - 0.31 #Wiggly Wiggly Christmas (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page/P Paddick) - 2.14 #With A Shiny Red Nose - 0.07 #Rudolf The Red Nosed Reindeer (Marks, Warner Chappell) - 1.56 #If You See Santa - 0.11 #Go Santa Go (J Field) - 1.51 #Ding Dong Merrily On High - 1.29 #Shepherds - 0.11 #Christmas Star - 0.28 #Unto Us, This Holy Night (J Field) - 2.05 #Felice Navidad (J Feliciano, BMG) - 2.20 #Peace And Joy To Everyone - 0.05 #Jingle Bells - 1.53 #Christmas Picnic - 2.21 #Lets Clap Hands For Santa Claus - 1.32 #Breebop Poem - 0.08 #Henrys Christmas Dance - 1.36 #Jeffs Christmas Tune - 2.00 #Pirate Food Poem - 0.11 #It's A Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword - 1.56 #Away In A Manger - 1.03 #Wags Ate The Rags - 0.07 #Wags Is Bouncing Around The Christmas Tree - 1.28 #Reindeer Express - 2.03 #Silent Night - 3.00 #We Wish You A Merry Christmas - 0.26 Release Dates * Australia: September 6, 1996 * Australia (re-release): 1999 * America (original): October 24, 2000 * America (re-release): October 10, 2003 * United Kingdom (Special Edition): October 20, 2009 Personnel *'' Produced by'' The Wiggles *''The Wiggles are'' Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field. * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick, The Wiggles * Trumpet, Piccolo Trumpet, Flugelhorn: Dom Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Engineered by Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recorded at The Tracking Station Studios, Sydney * Drums: Tony Henry, Peter Iacono * Guitars: Terry Murray, Rex Kellehr, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass: Murray Cook * Organs: Piano, Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Photography: Gary Johnson * Design: Blow-Up Pty Ltd Trivia * During the recording of the album, Anthony played Captain Feathersword on Pirate Food Poem and It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword while Paul Paddick played him on Christmas Picnic. * The Wiggles filmed some video promos on ABC to the promote the album such as Go Santa Go and It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword. * During The Christmas Picnic song, One of Dorothy The Dinosaur's original recordings from 1992 is re-used. * on the 2009 UK Special Edition Release. They Features Bonus Songs from the Yule Be Wiggling & Santa's Rockin'! Albums * Reindeer Express is the only song not featured in the video, or any other since. **On the flip-side, Here Comes Santa Claus, which was featured in the video, was not in the album. It was later released on the 1998 Spirit of Christmas compilation. * Dominic Lindsay is credited as Dom Lindsay on this album. * this is the last album to feature Anthony Field voicing Captain Feathersword until 1997 when Paul Paddick took over voicing Captain Feathersword for the albums. * this was the only album to feature Rex Kellehr on guitar. * this was the first album to feature Peter Iacono on drums. Gallery Australia File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumBackCover.JPG|Back cover File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-AlbumCredits.jpg|The credits File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasdisc.png|Disc File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumRe-Release.png|Re-release File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasalbumposter.jpg|Poster C2513EF4-EB26-42B2-9212-04AD753DBE72.jpeg|Re-release Back Cover F220EB13-4A7C-4716-A8D0-347AD2983F0D.jpeg|Re-release Disc F7F24EE2-C978-4BE6-B003-EC3C6BF9831B.jpeg|Back of the booklet America File:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas USA-album-cd cover.jpg File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumdisc.png File:MI0001296529.jpg File:Lyrickstudios 1656 3668031.gif F38F59A9-33B4-4062-B5A3-93496EAFD166.png D9B10CF3-7A67-401C-82E8-98ED45418FD8.png United Kingdom File:Thumbnailimage.jpg File:Untitled-0.png Other File:TheWiggles'Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCD-ABCCommercial.png|Commercial on ABC File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumAward.JPG File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumAwardNote.JPG File:GregholdingWiggly,WigglyChristmasUSAVideoandCD.jpg Album Booklet AU Album Booklet File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasalbumbooklet1.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasalbumbooklet2.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasalbumbooklet3.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasalbumbooklet4.png US Album Booklet File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet.png File:0C9F032C-479F-4465-98CD-E66C0184B461.jpeg|2000 Lyrick Studios Release Back Cover File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbookletbackcover.png|2003 Koch Records Re-Release Back Cover File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet1.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet2.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet3.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet4.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet5.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet6.png File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUSalbumbooklet7.png UK Album Booklet Wiggly,WigglyChristmasUKalbumbooklet.png|UK Special Edition first page and song credits Double Pack File:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Double Pack Credits.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:1996 Category:1996 albums Category:Christmas albums Category:Albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes